Just a fool
by ThatDiamondInTheSky
Summary: Ehh not one of my best stories but enjoy! Rated T for language


**Okay so this is my first one-shot! And I know what y'all are thinking, you can create a one-shot but not update your other stories?! Don't worry y'all, I gotcha. I'm gonna update "I know you want me" today too so stay tuned for that! But yes enjoy**

**SUMMARY**  
21 year old Jazmine Dubois has just been through a heart shattering breakup with he boyfriend for 6 years,

Huey Freeman. Both going the depressing times, can one night bring them back together?

"Cindy no. I don't wanna go to the club and drown my problems in a cup of Ciroc." 21 year old Jazmine Dubois was on the phone with her longtime best friend from 4th grade, Cynthia McPhearson.  
Jazmine was in a little argument with Cindy about going to the club to fix her problems. The reason so, she just broke up with her boyfriend of 6 years, Huey Freeman.  
"Girl, fuck no! I ain't havin' you sittin' round yo house acting all mopey! I'm coming over! "  
Uh oh.  
"Cindy no-" Too late. The angry blue-eyed blonde was already at the door banging on it like she didn't have sense.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
"JAZMINE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR 'FOE I BUST IT OPEN!"  
Jazmine sighs and walks to over the door and opens it.  
Before she could open her mouth Cindy walked in her house unannounced.  
"Jazmine, I honestly don't gives a fuck with what you have to say. I gave up great sex wit' Riley to cheer yo mopey ass up. So I don't care if I have to force you, but you goin to the damn club!" And on that note the "upset" blonde dragged a certain mulatto upstairs.

"Ceaser no."  
"Come on! I'm sure you'll get cheered up!  
"Then you must not know me well enough to think that a cup of alcohol will help solve my problems." Stated a certain "retired" domestic terrorist, Huey Freeman. Right now his best friend Michael Ceaser was trying to get him to go to the club with him.  
"For the last time Ceaser, no." Said slightly annoyed Huey.  
"Fine then it's settled, you're coming or I'll tell Cindy you said Snoop Dogg is a bad rapper."  
Huey groaned in defeat. Last thing he needed was Cindy giving him a long ass lecture about how Snoop Dogg changed the rap game.  
"Fine."  
"Great! I'll be there in an hour."

"Damn Jazzy! If I wasn't gay or datin' Riley, I'd tap that!"  
Jazmine did look stunning. She had on red pencil dress that fit her figure perfectly, black sandal wedges, and a black leather clutch. For makeup she had on smokey eye shadow and red lipstick. And last but least, for hair, she had Cindy put hair lotion in Jazmine's hair, which resulted a big kinky curly afro.  
Cindy had on black ripped skinny jeans, red Red Bottom heels, a red blouse, and a black satin clutch. For hair she wore it in his wavy blonde state. For makeup she put on nude lipstick.  
"Let's go, we have some necks to break off." They both walked out the house and down the street to club "Xpress".  
"Damn this line is long." Mumbled Cindy.  
"We could always go back if you want!" Jazmine said abruptly.  
"Hell naw! I didn't do all dis work 'foe nothin."  
Cindy went past the long line and to the front. No one said anything. The bouncer looked down on both girls.  
"ID please."  
Both girls handed him their identification.  
"This way ladies."  
He guided them inside the club. It was live as fuck. Lights were flickering. People were dancing their asses off and shit.  
"I can't wait!" Said a very overexcited Cindy.  
"Why?" Jazmine asked.  
"You'll see."  
A few feet away Huey and Ceaser were at the bar.  
"Ugh, this obnoxious music is giving me a headache." Huey stated while rubbing his temples.  
"Chill out bro, it'll get real exciting quick."  
"What?"  
"You'll see." Ceaser said assuringly over the loud music.  
The music quieted down and the announcer came on.  
"Ladies and gents, lets turn things down for a second with Karaoke night!"  
There was a round of applause.  
"Our first act is Jimmy Rebel!"  
He got booed off the stage since the crowd was mainly people of color.  
Then there were a few more acts. Some good and some okay.  
"Next we have the young, talented, and beautiful Jazmine Dubois!"  
"WHAT?!" A loud shriek was heard.  
"WHAT THE HELL CINDY! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WAS A SETUP!" Jazmine was carried on the stage.  
Huey felt bad for her. If she sounded bad, she would get booed off the stage and so would her pride. He felt like this wasn't gonna go well since the last time he heard her she sounded like Minnie Mouse on crack.  
She did look beautiful though.  
Huey shot a look at Ceaser who was avoiding eye contact.  
"Hi everyone. I'm gonna be singing "Just a fool" by Christina Aguilera."  
Just then, this attractive dude came up there with her.  
"And I'm gonna sing it with her. I'm here to get my ex back. I love you baby. And my name is Jacob everyone."

"RANDOM ASS NIGGA!" Someone from the crowd shouted.  
The music started with the intro with the guitar.  
_"Ah, yeah"  
"Another shot of whisky please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone na na na"_

Damn! Jazmine sounded great. Very soulful, but soft.

_"Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour uh huh"_

She was shaking her head as she was singing.

"_Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be  
This  
Hard But Who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing"_

There were a couple "yeah's!" and "sing girl!"

_"You  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel yeah yeah yeah"  
"And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone to never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true yeah yeah"  
People were roaring with applause all ready.  
"I'm just a fool yeah"_

Now it was the dudes turn.

_"I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together uh huh  
But that's just me trying to move on  
With  
Out  
You"_

He was good. He wasn't comparable to Jazmine but he was good.

_"But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing"_

They were now singing together. Their voices synchronized perfectly.  
Just at that same moment, Jazmine laid her eyes on Huey. They sparkled showing all these mixed emotions.  
Huey could've swore he saw a rear roll down her cheek but he wasn't all the way sure.

_"Hey  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who know that love was so cruel  
Yeah yeah yeah"  
"And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true yeah yeah"_

People were now swaying to the beat of the music. Jazmine was putting her all in ever since she spotted Huey.

_"I'm just a fool  
For holding on to something that  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost"_

Jacob had all the girls throwing their panties at him. No, I'm serious, they were throwing their panties on stage. Little sluts.

_"I should have let it go  
Held my tongue  
Can't fight the motion  
Cause now everything's so wrong  
I'm thrown"_

_"I'm just a fool  
A fool for you  
I'm just a fool"_

_"I_  
_I had my heart set on you  
And nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
Yeah yeah yeah"_

Jazmine was saying those yeah's with so much passion. She made the song sound better than the original.

_"And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true yeah yeah"_

_"I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool"  
"It's my fault to think you'll be true  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I'm just a fool"_

Jazmine ended the song on a low note.  
At first it was quiet, then as if planned, everyone started to clap, cheer, and yell at the same time.  
Jazmine could've swore she heard "BROOKLYN!" Being yelled in the crowd somewhere.  
Oh Ceaser.  
Jacobs ex ran onstage giving him a long kiss. This made the crowd go even more wild.  
Jazmine walked off stage to be greeted by a jumpy Cindy.  
"JAZZY GURL YOU KILT THAT SHIT! Ion know you culd sing like that!"  
She smiled meekly. That's when she noticed who was next to Cindy. Ceaser and Huey.  
"Jazzy you did great! Gimme a hug!"  
Jazmine hugged Ceaser and thanked him.  
Tension was thick as hell.  
"Cindy, wanna go grab a drink or two?"  
Fuck no! They punk asses was bailin' out! Cindy you better say no!  
"Sure! So tell me how Ming has been doin?"  
They walked away very quickly.  
"Hey."  
He was expecting her to lash out on him, but he was in for a suprise.  
"Hi Huey."

"You did great out there Jaz."

"Thanks. So how's life been?" Jazmine asked.  
Huey realized he made the wrong choice.  
"Horrible without you. Jazmine I know you probably are pissed at me. I walked out on you and if- " (OMG HUEY IS BEGGING! THAT'S SO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HIM!)  
Jazmine cut him with a kiss. When they finished, Jazmine put her head on his head.  
"That was so cliché."  
"Oh hushup Freeman."

"I love you Jazmine."

"I love you more Huey."

A few feet away Ceaser was handing Cindy 10 bucks.  
"I'm not gonna lie Fearsome, I didn't have faith in you. I should have cuz this bet just cost me a couple of drinks."  
All Cindy said was  
"Never doubt a Fearsome. Ever"

**WHOOOOOOOOO! If you don't know this song, look it up on youtube, it's very heart touching. But anyways like I always say REVIEWS And VIEWS!**

**DISCLAMERS: ION OWN THE BOONDOCKS, THE SONG, OR RED BOTTOM HEELS!**


End file.
